Talk:The Secret Armory of General Knoxx
IGN just announced that it releases tomorrow... Linked like it's hot: http://news.teamxbox.com/xbox/22155/Borderlands-General-Knoxx-Release-Date-Price-Revealed/ 21:29, February 22, 2010 (UTC)anonymous New Enemies New elemental Lance? That's what the new twitter pictures make it look like. Seems like corrosive might not be the best way to kill them anymore. Vivihiete 21:11, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Higher level cap? Nooooooooo... I don't know about you guys, but I think the game i easy enough as it is... I'd enjoy being a lvl 60 beast of course, but only if their are areas with lvl 80 creep to test my strength. It would also be enjoyable if I wasn't forced to do the entire walkthrough2, with 10-15 levels above the mosters in the area, especially ever since Ned's Zombie Island came out. More levels, yes, but more importantly, more balance plz. Happypal 18:50, January 22, 2010 (UTC) well i agree with more balence but i ave a hard time finding good weapons for my characters so i sometimes have a hard time getting past pointsPotatoman321 04:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) I have a fair feeling that the level cap shall be increased to 70. After being in a game with a level 70 player yesterday and recieving the "And they will tell two friends" Trophy (PS3), it would be a fair indication of the max level. I also agree that should be a really high level enemy, that would be difficult to take down, even with teamwork, like a PROPER boss. The-Dreamcaster 12:12, January 29, 2010 (UTC) They should up it to 51. It's one higher. 16:36, January 29, 2010 (UTC) What's the point of just one level? It's not worth announcing if it's only level 51. Sounds like more of a side bonus. 75 seems Far more realistic. The Flying Fenrakk 20:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : Sarcasm, bro. 17:49, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh. The Flying Fenrakk 17:51, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Just a question...who thinks they'll raise the cap on proficiency levels as well? For instance, if you can now become level 70, you could also have level 70 pistol proficiency? It'd allow for more growth than just perhaps new skills and weapons. -- 00:03, February 10, 2010 (UTC) What does everyone think about the problem of how experience is calculated for players who have already reached level 50? Will our level suddenly increase to 64, or will we have to build off the experience required to JUST reach 50? HelloWaffles 21:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) In response to Claptrap, I think it's a given that proficiency caps will be increased. One thing that concerns me, however, is weather skill points will be awarded for leveling. I think it should stop at 50, otherwise characters would lose their individuality. Air Conditioning 22:19, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Amore scooter? sounds like its going to involve races Roboticsuperman 19:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) : I was actually thinking about a possible vehicle update, given the statement that this DLC will be the "biggest DLC yet" (hopefully, were it not for the Underdome, failing to make the "biggest DLC yet" would be physically impossible), but races sound far more plausible. DLC can't be very easy. : On the other hand, Mikey Neumann is Scooter's voice actor. This could just be some more banal missions in a tiny area with a level cap tossed in to sell it (I hope not). Either that or it could be the long-awaited release of How F--cking Metal is Borderlands, which sounds like an excellent read. 19:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Possible fixes to modding I'm scrolling through the thread and there's a mention that a fix "has already been created and is pending deployment" (post #37), this may come before the DLC in the next patch (which may also include "Support for DLC3") Raven6666 01:55, January 23, 2010 (UTC) PvP? Wouldn't it be unfair to players who don't have the DLC and can only reach lvl 50, having to play with lvl 60 players? I think it would be better if they released a patch that increased the level cap for players who don't get the DLC (Maybe a month after DLC3 comes out, of course) The Flying Fenrakk 00:55, January 25, 2010 (UTC) : My guess is that you won't be able to use characters that are over level 50 when you are playing with someone that doesn't have the DLC, but online isn't my thing. 03:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) well this is my opinion but i think if you payed for it u can use it with anyonePotatoman321 04:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Needs to be added to the sidebar Since the DLC now has an actual name and more information, I'd say it should now be added to the sidebar under "Add-on content". If any of you sysops have a chance (assuming you're the only ones that can do that), that'd be awesome. Thanks! -- Claptrap 01:40, January 29, 2010 (UTC) :Done. 16:46, January 29, 2010 (UTC) New Weapons? Look closely on one of the pictures I see Mordecai with a sniper with no scope and empty sniper cartridges. Maybe they might have added unscoped snipers and extra detail such as when reloading, the magazine or cartridge actually falls out of your hands and on the floor also they may have added the "cut" orange weapons like the grenade launchers and other orange weapons --User:720M37H3U5 :Looks more like a combat rifle to me... The-Dreamcaster 12:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::It's Whitting's Elephant Gun, with two used/prepared cylinder clips. --Nagamarky 16:57, January 29, 2010 (UTC) ::: And the spent cartridges are likely there for the sake of a cinematic, similar to the opening cinematic of Mad Moxxi's DLC, where the Hunters perform actions not possible to make in-game. I doubt this is a gameplay screenshot. HelloWaffles 23:05, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Looks like it has fire tech to me, Jakobs does not make elemental tech weapons. I don't know of any such guns with a 3-round ammo capacity, either. 17:01, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : If it was fire-elemental, the muzzle flash would be red & orange even if it doesn't trigger the elemental effect. And the highest-damage repeating sniper rifles come with a 3-round magazine. (Still not sure why it's glowing orange.) --Nagamarky 09:07, January 30, 2010 (UTC) The chimera glows orange maybe it has that effect? ---- likabeast Rumors and stuff It's not so bad now, but shouldn't speculation go in the discussion of an article rather than the artcile itself? 05:47, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, it should, although you might find yourself pissing into the wind trying to stop the speculations from dominating the article at this point. Once some pre-release information comes out of Gearbox there will be a shift to cited sound bites, then when it releases we can finally purge all of the nonsense and get to documenting the game. -- WarBlade 06:26, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::true enough. am i the only one who thinks dlc3screen1 should be titled 'Gundam Lance'? just my two caps worth. 11:31, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::: You are wrong. That is a Crimson Lance Heavytrooper, a fearsome foe with a tragic background. Constantly the butt end of obesity jokes, this portly grunt encased himself in armor and armed himself to the teeth with BFG's to exact his revenge upon the world that so cruelly made fun of his weight. That's my $600,000 worth, which is on its way to Gearbox to ensure that this is actually the case. 17:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::He was genetically engineered to be the equivalent, if not superior of X-Men's "Juggernaut", with tons of anti-planet mass drivers to mow down anyone who dares to attack the Crimson Lance. His name was General Knoxx. my two cents The Flying Fenrakk 18:01, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :::: ::::: Dude, my $600,000 could totally kick your two cents' ass. 20:56, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::But what happens when your 600k is hit by a fire? It burns. My copper is eternal. The Flying Fenrakk 22:04, January 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Touché. 23:46, January 31, 2010 (UTC) : I agree. I don't think anything that hasn't been officially announced should go in the article. The few things released about the DLC so far should be the only things considered, along with no fan based speculation about new areas or the new level cap. If it can't be sited from Gearbox, it shouldn't be in the article. That stuff belongs on this page. HelloWaffles 15:56, February 10, 2010 (UTC) : The new details are pretty juicy. This is starting to look pretty rad.Phoenixlol 19:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments moved from deleted forum thread Hmm. This looks cool. Time to break out the corrosive weapons! I have a sneaky feeling that the level cap is going to raised to 70, as of yesterday I was playing online (PS3) and a level 70 joined my game. Also gained the trophy for gearbox developer or person with trophy, but i'm guessing, considering the level, it was an ACTUAL Gearbox dude... The-Dreamcaster 11:39, January 29, 2010 (UTC : My pessimistic guess is that you were playing with a modder that had the achievement. 17:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else notice the particle effect on the giant spider thing? It looks kind of like a corrosive proc. Off of a vehicle. Vehicles with tech. Shiiiit. HelloWaffles 20:10, January 29, 2010 (UTC) New Skills? With a level cap of 50, you have to pick and choose your skills. A higher level cap may allow you to get all of the skills, making you too powerful. Instead, they should introduce a larger skill tree. Thus, balance. :That's one possibility. Another one is that the new levels don't actually give skill points, but that seems a bit less likely. A pal of mine came up with the idea of increasing the levels of current skills - for instance, you could put seven points maximum into skills instead of five, perhaps coupled with an expanded skill tree. You know, so you'd have to think, "Do I want that new Tier 5 skill for my character, or do I want to improve on earlier ones?" Of course, there are a couple of skills that wouldn't work well with this - if you can put even just 6 points into each skill, Trespass is nigh-on useless beyond 5 points, and putting 6 points into Short Fuse and having a Class Mod with +4 to that would eliminate Berserk's cooldown entirely. I personally hope that the skill trees are expanded - at least an extra Tier 4 skill, for a total of two per skill path, and have either 2 in Tier 5 and have Tier 6 be the final tier, or just have 1 in Tier 5 and have that be the end. There's so many possibilities, but one thing's for sure - Gearbox can't just leave the skill trees as they are. If they do, then a LOT more players will have identical skill sets, since there'll be less that they can't have. And yeah, eventually everyone would have every skill and then there'd be virtually no variation at the highest level. -- Claptrap 05:22, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :: On one side, this would be (probably) the best way to deal with an enhanced level cap. On the other side, the aforementioned (which should have never been mentioned, that idea is dangerous) lack of new skill points could also solve it, assuming new skills are a pain in the ass to code. They could also just implement a truckload of crappy skills to compensate. I'm hoping for a (good) expanded skill tree. 23:57, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Anyone else want the new Level-cap to be extremely hard to reach? I hope that the new level cap will very, very hard to reach. I think it should be a difficult as Diablo 2 to reach level 99. Even doing Guardian runs, I would still like it to be very slow leveling. Japsa 01:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I am also wondering. I think I have around twice as much EXP as needed to be level 50. So when I start the DLC will it add up how much EXP I am over 50 and level me accordingly? Japsa 01:29, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Hopefully. If not, then I'm sure there will be a patch for it - it'd be too large of a glitch for Gearbox to ignore. :And also - I hope it's slightly harder to level up, but not ridiculously so. Maybe you have to get 9/8 of the EXP you needed to get the previous level? Or 5/4.. Beetle179 02:49, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :: japsa's comment got me wondering, i just looked it up compared to a chart, i have nearly 10x the amount needed for lvl 50 (you need 3,429,728 exp for 50, i have 30,422,212). ok, as i typed that i ran it on my calculator, i have nearly 9x (8.8701529...x) lvl 50, but still its a lot. and even then i haven't done anything in madd moxxi after the first quest, so there's plenty more to comeAkbaroth 10:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: Unfortunately you don't get any exp from Mad Moxxi's tournaments. With the amount of attempts I've had to try and beat them I should be on somewhere around a billion exp (I wish I was joking). --Japsa 03:03, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I bet that the new level cap will, at most, allow you to keep your experience points the way the bar shows it (that is, bordering on 51 but not actually there). Why? Because, unless the enemies scale to you, you'd hit the new highest level as soon as you downloaded the new cap, and then could go plow through the ol' Armory with no trouble at all. Of course, if the enemies DO scale to you, like in the Underdome, this won't be a problem, but Zombie Island had a fixed level for enemies (in PT2 at least) - 42 to start with, and the end boss being 45 or something. Due to that, playing through it with a level 48 on PT2 and a level 49 on PT2 was annoyingly easy. In short, either the enemies scale to you or the experience you've gained after level 50 doesn't count for squat. -- 03:31, February 15, 2010 (UTC) "Opportunities for growth" The levels that Gearbox stated will have the opportunity to develop and grow are from level 34 to 50. Isn't level 34 about the level of the starting bandits in PT2? If so, then it's worth noting that this DLC may have something to do with completing the game once (which makes some sense - if it contains spoilers about how the game ends or whatever (like the GA's satellite being shot down), players would have to have completed the game (or be close) to make the level requirement). Just a thought. -- 01:36, February 7, 2010 (UTC) if your not a level 50 right now then wait to get the dlc untill your 50Halflife2guy 21:15, February 8, 2010 (UTC) halflife2guy :Hadn't even thought of that, although the number did seem familiar to me. Good thinking, definitely a possibility. Beetle179 02:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking that when I put it up with the rest of the page, but the closest thing to speculation in that first form of the article was my pointing out the Crimson Lance insignia. Now that there's some more speculation, I wondered if this should be put in, but I think I'll wait for confirmation. -- 02:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) elemental lance? crimson lance with backpacks for fire/shock/acid/explosive power? cool. 21:39, February 15, 2010 (UTC) (note:explosive is major speculation) from General Knoxx tweets It's not out yet Everything says it's out but it's not out on the xbox marketplace :Im still waiting too. I've got my Disc in and everything but it still aint out! And I live in the UK. its 3:30PM atm! It should be out by now! Kranitoko 15:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) : According to Xbox Europe Community Manager, Graeme Boyd's Twitter, the DLC doesn't come out until tomorrow in Europe. No word from Major Nelson or General Knoxx if the same applies to the US. TehSkull 15:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) I have a PS3, so I have one thing to say to all those people with an xbox out there. F*********************************CK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yours enragedly, Steel _ 15:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: @TehSkull THAT REALLY SUCKS! I WANT IT NOW :( Owell it gives me a chance to level up my character. (I still aint at 50 :D) and @Steel_crab Whats even better about 360 is that we get the Modern Warfare 2 DLC one month before you guys! SUCKAS!!! :P See you dont pay for the internet on PS3, and we do on Xbox 360. Whats worth paying for is worth getting, which just proves a point for PS3. Kranitoko 16:00, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :: General Knoxx still claims that the DLC will release today. There's still hope. TehSkull 16:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::: It has been released on 360! Yay! (FYI i am downloading it as i type)! :D Kranitoko 18:36, February 23, 2010 (UTC) @Kranitoko Jeez louise man, Its only out earlier for xbox because you update your store earlier than us. Its not like gearbox let you bribe them to get the DLC before anyone else. And please, no 'XBOX IZ BETTO THAN PS3' bullcrap. They have a pretty much equal list of pros and cons, and trying to make yours seem better is annoying. Ever noticed that only little dogs bark loud? It's because the big dogs can crush a skull in their jaws, and they don't really feel a need to big themselves up. Steel _ 20:14, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :@Steelcrab, he's just happy the DLCs come out, your the one turning this into a console war. - RASICTalk 20:48, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Zuh?!?!? Did you miss the: 'SUCKAS!' 'You don't pay for internet and we do, and what's worth paying for is worth getting' 'We get MW2 DLC before you' and last of all the 'just proves a point for the PS3' parts? Are you sure yer reading the right post dear? Steel _ 20:55, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yes sorry, only saw the last comment and rushed right in. - RASICTalk 21:06, February 23, 2010 (UTC) No, my bad...I've had a massive headache all day and I have a friend who always nags me to get an xbox, forcing me to repeat the same argument over and over. I might just shoot him one day =). Sorry for cyber-yelling and stuff, I should've just left it to start with. Yours calmly (at last), Steel _ 21:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh kl, if he keeps going on bring up a PC, they are underused in arguments, but just as good as both consoles. - RASICTalk 21:40, February 23, 2010 (UTC) All right, does this need the new patch to even show up in the Playstation Store? If so, then great. If not, then I hate whoever set these release dates and sends the data to Sony. -Shockwolf10 23:51, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Mysterious Text on Mordecai's Poster Seriously. At about 19 seconds in, look at the bottom half of Mordecai's wanted poster. There's some red text. I can't make out what it says, though, save for the word "that". Anyone else notice this? Check it out for yourselves. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vFWMnKeoDdg&fmt=22&annotation_id=annotation_528885&feature=iv --Furlock 03:52, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I didn't watch the video, but in-game it says "Another Million For That Annoying Bird" Firehwk 15:41, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! Thanks for clarifying!--Furlock 23:01, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Lord of the Rings Reference: Thirsty the Midget Just noticed this reference on the first Thirsty the Midget mission: The midget outposts are Brandybuck, Took, Gamgee and Underhill, the last names of the four hobbits in the Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Pretty cool, if you ask me.There, just added it into the page's Trivia. Rauthr 01:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Bank/Stash? Is the bank/stash unlocked in this DLC as well, or is it only available in DLC2? Thanks, 02:00, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : Only in number two. Moxxi only visits dlc3 for story purposes -- anon8792 Disappearing Weapons? I just Teleported to T-Bone Junction with my Brick and his Ogre is gone??? In fact, his Niddhog, his Crux, and his Colossal Harpoon are all gone....??? This didn't happen with my Lillith or my Mordecai, anyone else have something like this happen?Grishkathefool 01:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) No Teleports locations? How come there aren't any additional Teleport locations or save points in DLC3 or DLC2 for that matter? It kind of makes it a pain in the bottom....